


Lights Up

by josuke1021



Category: Steel Ball Run, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke1021/pseuds/josuke1021
Summary: 乔尼有点想迪亚哥
Relationships: Johnny Joestar/Diego Brando
Kudos: 18





	Lights Up

**Author's Note:**

> 破车，有女装  
> 轻微迪奥性转的戏份

乔尼躺在被窝里看报纸。  
他平常不看报纸，这个年纪的男孩谁会看报纸？但是乔尼现在心情不佳，他在家里躺了快一周，迪亚哥给他一条消息也没发过。乔尼觉得自己像个小姑娘，每天盯着手机屏幕等着自己男朋友发消息，几个小时前他把手机从床上扔了下去，砸在地板上的时候楼下传来他爹骂骂咧咧的声音。  
迪亚哥算自己男朋友吗？乔尼心想。报纸上的字儿他一个都看不进去，盯着上面总统法尼瓦伦泰的照片发呆，满脑子都是那个金发的男孩。他们没有告白过，但是除了告白以外什么事情都做过了。体育课的时候他俩在球场上打起来，打的两个人都是鼻青脸肿，下了课就一言不发的在更衣室互相嘬对方的嘴和几把。有的时候乔尼下手狠了，迪亚哥嘴角带着血，乔尼就会亲的温柔一点，慢慢的把血舔掉。  
他算自己男朋友吗？乔尼有点心烦意乱的把报纸翻了个面，娱乐版头条是某个女明星的花边新闻。跟迪亚哥长得真像，乔尼心想。  
迪亚哥，又是迪亚哥。  
乔尼把报纸揉成一团扔在地上，翻了个身把自己裹进被窝里。  
他到底怎么想自己的。男朋友？看不顺眼的同学？炮友？不管是哪一个，你也该给我发一条消息吧？关怀一下男朋友，问一下自己死了没，腿出了事儿有没有阳痿。总该有个理由吧！  
门被轻轻敲响，乔尼瞥了一眼床头的钟，大概是到晚餐时间女仆来送吃的了。但是乔尼现在不想吃饭，他连身子都不翻，卧在被子里说了一句我不想吃你端走。  
但是女仆没有听，门被推开了。乔尼翻了个白眼真准备翻身骂一句谁让你进来的——  
“Dio？”  
迪亚哥穿着他家里的女仆衣服，长长的腿套在黑色丝袜里，踩在高跟鞋上。他化了妆，跟他那做美妆副业的女明星姐姐看起来还有点像，但是乔尼一眼就认出来他了。  
乔尼愣在那里一句话也说不出来，看着迪亚哥把托盘放在他桌子上，像个女孩子一样把那尺寸对于他来说过于短因此露出了一大半腿的裙子裹在屁股上在自己床边坐下来，仰着头四处乱看。  
“你房间挺整齐啊，乔尼。”迪亚哥开口，“我还以为我进来后连个落脚地都没有呢。”  
“你来干嘛？你怎么来的？你怎么穿人家女仆的衣服？”乔尼总算找回自己的舌头，喋喋不休的吐出一堆问题。迪亚哥没理他，发现了地上摔碎屏的手机和一坨揉起来的报纸。他弯腰捡的时候裙子蹭了上去，乔尼看到迪亚哥穿着黑色蕾丝内裤，左边打了一个小结。  
“我说你怎么看到我这么惊讶呢。”迪亚哥捡起乔尼的手机，上面显示着大约一个小时前，迪亚哥发来的几条消息，“没看手机？”  
“有什么好看的！反正这几天也没人给我发消息。”话一出口乔尼就想扇自己一巴掌。有病，我说这话不就表示我超级在意他为什么不给我发消息吗！  
迪亚哥依旧没说话。他把手机放在床头，低下身子向乔尼压过来，手撑在他头两边，“我听说你骑马摔成瘫痪了。”  
“我没瘫痪！”乔尼气哄哄的骂了回去，手却抬起来摸着迪亚哥的大腿，“杰洛的爸爸会治好我，就是要在家里躺半年。”  
迪亚哥趴的低了一点，他拉下乔尼盖在身上的被子，露出他穿着满是星星的睡裤。  
“那你还能操我吗？”  
乔尼没说话，他揪着迪亚哥的头发向自己拉近，有点粗暴的嘬住他的嘴巴。迪亚哥涂了口红，亲上去粘粘的，但是乔尼不觉得碍事。他另一只手撩起迪亚哥的裙子，在他穿着情趣内裤的屁股上揉来揉去。乔尼不用开口就知道迪亚哥是偷穿他姐姐的内衣，这不是第一次了。上次学校组织去曼哈顿参加课外实践，迪亚哥在行李箱底层塞了一大包他姐姐的内衣，乔尼拨开那条线就直接捅了进去。  
迪亚哥拉下乔尼的裤子，看着他从腹部到大腿缠满的绷带停了几秒，然后又继续扒拉他的内裤，低下头含住乔尼已经硬的不行的东西，熟练地舔了起来。  
乔尼被爽的扬起脖子时还在想迪亚哥为什么这一周都没有联系自己。是课程繁忙吗？但是迪亚哥成绩不赖，乔尼没见过他为自己成绩困扰过。对自己毫不在意吗？没有像自己这样在意他吗？有了别的对象吗？  
想到这里乔尼突然有些烦躁，伸出手把迪亚哥的头摁向自己。迪亚哥被顶到喉咙难受的眼眶红了一圈，看到他这样子的乔尼又变得更加烦躁，挺起腰就往迪亚哥嘴里顶。  
迪亚哥的眼泪流了下来，和他来不及吞咽的口水一起流进了他胸口里。乔尼闭上眼睛，不得章法的胡乱在迪亚哥嘴里乱撞，假装自己听不到迪亚哥有些痛苦的呜咽声，直接射进对方的嘴里。  
迪亚哥推开乔尼，他嘴上的口红被蹭花，嘴巴又红又肿，眼睛也又红又肿。迪亚哥正准备开口骂人，乔尼却哭了。他哭的停不下来，迪亚哥骂人的话也憋了回去。他凑过去抱住乔尼，安静的陪着乔尼哭，用身上的衣服给他擦眼泪，在他打嗝的时候拍拍他的后背。  
乔尼终于哭累了的时候开始亲迪亚哥的脖子，亲的要比之前都慢，也温柔很多。迪亚哥没问乔尼为什么哭，但是他大概能猜到一些。尼可拉斯一年前过世，乔尼的父亲在葬礼上说神啊，你带走了错的孩子。乔尼那天晚上没有回家，抱着尼可拉斯的靴子在空无一人的教堂里哭了一晚，迪亚哥在门口看了他一晚。乔尼可能再也骑不成马了，杰洛这么告诉自己的时候迪亚哥就想来看看他，但是他进不去乔斯达家。乔斯达家看不起迪亚哥布兰度，所以没人知道他和乔尼会在操场上打架，在更衣室里做爱。  
“杰洛帮我混进来的。”迪亚哥把自己对准乔尼慢慢坐下去的时候一边喘着一边说，“回头你得给他说声谢谢。”  
“我会的。”乔尼慢慢挺身动起来，仰着头舔着迪亚哥的乳头，“你可以叫出来吗？”   
乔尼没有听过迪亚哥叫床的声音，他们每次发生关系的地方都不允许他们发出声音。乔尼觉得迪亚哥应该会叫的很好听，但是迪亚哥摇了摇头，“你爸妈会听到的。”  
于是乔尼一言不发的继续操着迪亚哥，听着他压抑的喘息声在自己耳边循环，他想问一问迪亚哥，他是不是他的男朋友。但是迪亚哥用舌头把自己的话堵住了，然后乔尼射在了迪亚哥屁股里。  
“明明被操的人是我。”迪亚哥臭着脸抱着乔尼往浴室走，乔尼也臭着脸，嘴里骂骂咧咧。  
“闭嘴残废。”  
“说谁残废呢，穷逼，骚货。”  
“但是你喜欢。”  
“我喜欢你妈逼。”  
两个人吵了一会儿也骂累了，安安静静的开始洗澡。洗完澡迪亚哥帮乔尼换药和缠新的纱布，两个人又开始骂骂咧咧。   
“你家里晚上查房吗？”迪亚哥穿着从乔尼衣柜里扒拉出来的T恤和短裤钻进他被窝里，乔尼翻了个白眼。  
“你都躺进来了还问。不查，睡你的觉。”  
他俩背对背躺着，谁也没睡。乔尼觉得或许应该趁现在问一问迪亚哥关于男朋友的事儿，他翻了个身子，伸出手打算拍一拍迪亚哥的后背。  
“乔尼。”  
“你也没睡啊？”  
“你想不想去曼哈顿？”  
“曼哈顿？上学期不是刚去过吗。”  
“毕业后一起去曼哈顿吧。”  
乔尼不太明白迪亚哥在说什么。他不想骑马了吗？他以后不在英国待了吗吗？  
“我妈妈快不行了。”  
迪亚哥转过身来看着他。  
“和我一起去曼哈顿吧，乔尼。”


End file.
